Pub Thugs
Pub Thugs are supporting characters in Disney's 2010 film ''Tangled''. Appearance Personality When Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (aka Eugene Fitzherbert) arrive at the Snuggly Duckling, a seedy pub filled with thugs, the thugs recognize Flynn from the poster and plan to turn him in, but Rapunzel confronts the men, stating that she needs Flynn to complete her dream of seeing the lights. The thugs decide to help her, as they also have unfinished dreams. When the guards arrive, Hook Hand helps Rapunzel and Flynn by showing them a secret passage way until Maximus discovers it. Later in the film, Maximus rounds up Hook Hand, Vladimir, Atilla, Ulf and Shorty to help Eugene escape from death row to save Rapunzel, and they succeed. At the end of the film, Hook Hand gets his dream come true and becomes a concert pianist, Big Nose finally gets a girlfriend, Ulf is very happy as Eugene narrates, and Shorty is seen at the end of the movie being lifted up by lanterns in his cupid outfit puckering his lips. Known Pub Thugs * Hook Hand * Big Nose * Vladimir * Attila * Shorty * Ulf * Gunther * Tor * Greno * Innkeeper * Axel * Bruisser * Killer * Fang * Pirate Thug * Goat Boy * Hook Foot (Hook Hand's brother) * Ruthless Ruth (former owner of the pub; deceased) Powers and Abilities The thugs possesses no special or magical abilities, making them a normal, everyday humans. They are, however, well trained in crime and fighting. Along with a few of the notable and named thugs (during "I Got A Dream"), like Hook Hand, Attila and Ulf, have skills that are connected to their outside of crime dreams. Like music talents, within and outside a few of their dreams, miming, flower arranging, attire decorating, cooking, knitting, sowing and putting on a type of show. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III While never outright stated, the fashion and attitude of some of the pub thugs suggest that at least some of them hold classic-Nordic origins, so the odds of some of them being from the Barbaric Archipelago is very likely. How they would respond to Hiccup would vary greatly. They would probably ignore him, given his short and unassuming appearance. Hiccup, being used to the aggressive ways of the Vikings, wouldn‘t be all that intimidated by the thugs, that and he has protection from his Night Fury. Should they learn of his history, they could react with admiration, awe, fear, hostility and/or any differing combinations of the four in being within the presence of the famed "Dragon Conqueror." Jack Frost Some of the pub thugs may or may not see Jack, based off of stories they may have told at the pub. Jack would see the guys as ruffians, barbarians, hooligans, and... his type of guys. He would be slightly wary of them even if some of them could see him. Merida DunBroch Merida would be very impressed with the lives some of them lead, lives of adventure. However, she would distrust the thugs and would be very hostile and wary of them. After hearing their wishes to follow their dreams, Merida would be slightly put off by their sudden change in personality. The pub thugs, like Merida, would initially dislike or distrust her, but they would probably like Merida after hearing that her own dream is to follow her own fate, and would encourage her to do so. Rapunzel Corona While they do not seem to care much for Flynn, the denizens of the Snuggly Duckling have taken a liking to the lost princess, inspired by her dream and willing to help the two of them, dropping their stance on turning Flynn into the authorities immediately. They later turn up to rescue Flynn from the gallows (having received the news from Maximus somehow) specifically so that he could save Rapunzel. Since then, they have turned up on more than one occasion with the two, attending/performing Rapunzel's homecoming and even being their for their wedding, implying that not only have they kept in touch with her, but that she was able to give them. Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Tangled Category:Tangled Characters Category:Groups